object_invasionfandomcom-20200213-history
Blending the Consequences
"Blending the Consequences" is the first episode of Object Invasion. It aired on July 2nd, 2016. Description 23 contestants are living their everyday lives when suddenly an IPad shows up and offers them the opportunity of a lifetime. Plot The episode starts with Zorch running Jawg. Jawg eventually gets so mad he barks at Zorch and runs away. Then we see Kraw and Vampos talking while Slumbo walks up. He asks what they want to do which Vampos replies, "I don't know". Then we go near a cliff where we Jinky and Lunk talking. Lunk then asks Jinky if he wants to jump off a cliff with him. Jinky denies the silly offer while Lunk proceeds to sneeze off like a buffoon. Then we see Zorch flying through the air. He then knocks Jinky off the cliff as well. Then we see Torts and Glurt (Bland as ever XD) and then we see Footi and My Cragster Compadre arguing. Seismo then starts acting like a fool and then Footi kicks him. Flurr is then trying to teach Tentro about what color she is. Tentro doesn't get it and flies away. Meltus is then asking Hoogi what he is doing. Hoogi is watching a livestream by BFDIA_Master. Meltus then asks if he can watch to. Hoogi says yes. Then it shows the livestream that they are watching. Then Glomp is going to the presidental election. Balk asks who is in the race. Glomp says Donald Trumpet, Hilary Pickleton, and Berny Sandwich. Balk decides she will go with him. Spugg then tells Turg to go stand near a lake, which Turg then walks over to it. When Turg asks what now, Spugg kicks him into the lake. Then we see a very awkward scene with Snoof and Scorpi . Then iPad arrives and sees Magnifo and Wizwuz. Some stuff happens and eventually the contestants are on board with IPad's show. So since IPad was lazy, he picked the teams with the slot machine. The team captains are Glurt and Snoof. Now since BFDIA_Master was too lazy to animate team picking, he had IPad play an unoriginal ad while Snoof and Glurt picked the teams. So the ad featured El Nudelo and stuff. Nothing special. So anyways, after IPad shows the teams, the first challenge is revealed to make a milkshake. The team that made the best milkshake would be safe and the losing team would be up for elimination. Glurt's team decided to go to Walmart and get Hershey's chocolate to make their milkshake. And Snoof's team didn't an idea yet. Flurr suggested to make an M&M milkshake which Glomp and Snoof agreed. Jawg then killed Flurr and put him inside their milkshake instead of M&M's. Meanwhile, Lunk, Balk, and Scorpi were at Walmart an got their chocolate. They then proceeded to steal it rather then paying. When they arrive back to Glurt, the only one left was Lunk. Balk and Scorpi got taken to jail. Glurt was mad but by then the time was up. Glurt's team ended up winning and Snoof's team was up for elimination. Trivia * Episode 1 was originally going to be released on June 26, 2016, but due to the scenes not being done yet, it was pushed back. * The only characters in Object Invasion Reloaded that were not from another object show were Ethan and WAW. * The episode was originally planned to be 20 minutes. It was then said to be 10 minutes halfway through production. In the end it ended up being 7 minutes. * Production on this episode started on May 29th, 2016 and ended on July 2nd, 2016. The day it was released. Reception "Blending the Consequences" was received with Mixed to Negative reviews upon it's release. User Sunkow stated that the video "needed a style" And that the whole project wasn't consistent as it kept changing background styles every scene. not to mention some of the scenes had no lip-syncing at all. Episode Category:Browse Category:Episodes